Season 5: Bad Wraith Day
This is the fifth season of Hidden Side. This will air August 9th to August 19th in 2020. This will have 10 episodes, one airing everyday. There is a focus character, Parker L. Jackson. This is the second season in the three season arc: Land, Water, and GHOSTS! Synopsis Thinking Jack is on a field trip, Jack's mom doesn't worry. But the truth is, Jack was killed in an explosion of an island, his mom thinks was fireworks. Now, Jack Davids' best friends set sail on a sea adventure to find Jack's Soul and save him from becoming a ghoul forever. Plot Episode 49: You Want That With A Side Of Ghosts? Jack Davids has been turned into a ghost by the explosion of the Ghost World in Season 4: Bugaboo! Parker hears a rumor of a ghost in the port that was caught by Captain Archibald, a pirate ghost. She tells J.B. and Douglas and even their ghost dog, Spencer, who has become sad without Jack. Episode 50: Captain Archibald's Locker Parker has found a shrimp boat capable of taking them to the island where Captain Archibald is rumored to be living. A sea octopus attacks the boat, but they find land. Episode 51: Blood, Sweat, and the Briny Deep The team lands to find a pirate city with ghost dealers and many other sellers. El Fuego is talking about Jack, when someone over hears them and they fight in the town. Episode 52: Once In A Red Moon Captain Archibald, the captor of Jack summons a water tornado and devastates the city. Parker and Spencer barely get away with J.B. and Douglas. The tornado turns the moon into a red shade and ghost pirates rise from the water. Episode 53: Blast From the Past Jack wakes up in a salty cell, Captain Archibald's ship. He remembers time in school he had with Parker relating with ghosts. Episode 54: Not So Bog Standard Parker secretly boards the ship on the edge of the island, which is Captain Archibald's Ship. She finds Jack as a ghost, and she drops her phone in the water due to her surprise. They set off, suddenly. With no way to battle the ghosts, she stays with Jack, ready for the worst. Episode 55: Booby Trap Part I J.B., Spencer, and Douglas Elton are still trapped on the island and Captain Archibald is here in his ship to finish them off. Episode 56: Booby Trap Part II Jack sneaks out from the cell with Parker and try to get Jack's phone. Captain Archibald confronts Jack, sending him back to his cell. Parker evades Captain Archibald and gets the phone, to only be found by Captain Archibalds' assistant, Squiddy. Episode 57: Booby Trap Part III Parker defeats Squiddy and releases Jack and they are about to leave the ship when Captain Archibald finds them and is about to stab them. He talks about how he has Jack's Soul and how he may trade it for Parker's. Parker agrees, but Jack says no and grabs the phone, shooting Captain Archibald with the phone. He finds the soul and slams it into him. Episode 58: Booby Trap Part IV Jack is safe, but Parker is about to become a gloombie due to Captain Archibald possessing her. Jack uses the phone, which he can now fully hold and defeats Archibald. The sail back to shore to help J.B., Spencer, and Douglas Elton. Category:Seasons